


I Just Need You

by thecourtjesster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, at least for now, but don't worry, first fic don't kill me, it just makes more fluff, short and sweet, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecourtjesster/pseuds/thecourtjesster
Summary: Marinette has a hard day at school. Thankfully, a black-suited kitty is there to cheer her up.(This takes place in a world where Marinette and Chat have kept in contact after the Evilistrator, and are fairly good friends at this point.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes.......  
> This is spun off an idea I had a couple of days ago, and it was just dying to be made into a fic. Enjoy!

Marinette sat alone on her balcony in the fading twilight, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. This wasn't the way it was supposed to have gone. Today was supposed to be a good day..... 

As the tears started streaking down her cheeks, she wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve this. "I guess it's just my destiny to be a failure." She whispered. "I'm sorry, Chat Noir. I'm sorry Alya, Nino, A-Adrien..." her voice cracked and she bit her lip, worrying at it incessantly. 

"Please forgive me." Her head dropped down onto the table, and silent sobs wracked her body. 

Within minutes, the tired 16 year-old had cried herself to sleep, as dusk turned to darkness and the stars spun above her.

________________________

Chat Noir swung silently through Paris, cool night wind gently tousling his hair. He pushed it back, smiling softly as he observed his precious city encased in a golden glow. This really was what he loved for. There was no place he'd rather be on a night like this, except.... 

His mind flashed to Marinette, his best friend. She always had something to tell him, some new tidbit from her life that he never could have guessed at before. It really was amazing how she kept letting him in late at night, just to talk. And she already managed to have a cookie, a pastry, something for him to eat while they talked. 

Maybe she was still awake. Then he could take show her their beautiful Paris from a new angle. He could feel her breath on his neck and her warmth and her lips on his.... 

Chat shook his head abruptly, clearing the vision from his head. That was ridiculous, they were just friends after all. 

He definetly did not have a crush on her. He definetly didn't want to kiss her, that was for sure, and he wasn't going to go bother her this late at night either. 

Now that would be really awkward, Chat Noir thought as he landed on Marinette's balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interesting conversation.....

Marinette startled awake to see a pair of bright green eyes staring into hers. 

"Ahh!" She jumped up, reaching for her yo-yo, but it wasn't there. 

"Oh, sorry to startle you princess. I didn't realize you were asleep." 

"Chat..... Noir?" Marinette squinted. The dark shape came closer, and features blurred into place. 

Chat chuckled, amusement evident on his face. "Sorry, I had forgotten you can't see in the dark like this cat right here."

Yawning, Marinette tried to rub any traces of sleep (and tears) from her eyes. "Its fine. I should go inside anyways. It's cold out here...." she ran her hands up and down her arms nervously. Why was he here? It had to be at least 2:30 in the morning. "I guess he's noctunal." She thought wryly. 

"Hey princess, are you ok? You seem... off." Marinette looked down, biting her lip. 

"It's nothing." She sighed. "Just had a hard day." Darn cat. She could feel the tears coming back, prickling at the edges of her eyes. 

"oh..." Chat trailed off. "Well, do you want to talk about it?" 

"I don't know. I just- I guess-well-" No, don't think about today, Marinette... You can't cry in front of Chat Noir, especially when you're just a civilian right now. 

(Especially when his eyes are soft and he has a hand half reached out towards you and your heart is beating faster and your breath is shallow and though you're about to cry he just looks so— perfect standing in front of you...)

No! Not now! 

Marinette buried her face in her hands. Half between screaming and crying, she peeked through her fingers at Chat, who was still standing, looking concerned. 

"Uh-I'm sorry.... " he muttered. "Do you, um, need space?" 

It was adorable. Marinette had never seen him drop his "cool cat" act, at least not like this. Something about his voice tossed her insides around, little akumas fluttering in her stomach. She sniffed once, twice, wiped her eyes, and moved her hands down. Marinette stared at the ground, then looked up and whispered, 

"I just- I just need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not finished yet, folks. We still have at least one chapter left. (Maybe two, but I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! With the end of school, life has been crazy trying to wrap things up! Here's the last chapter for you all. :D  
> If you guys would like, comment and I may come out with more stories from this universe- more scenes, one-shots, and maybe a longer explanation of plot that I didn't really touch on in this story. (It was mainly meant to be fluff after all) thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoy. :D

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Chat Noir surged forwards, arms outstretched. 

When she fell, he was there to catch her, cradling her in his arms and squeezing like he would never let her go. Marinette snuggled deeper into his chest as the tears came again, and this time, she didn't try to stop them. 

They lay there together on the balcony, intertwined for what seemed like an eternity and mere seconds all at once. Time slowed down and sped up to the rhythm of their beating hearts. 

They could both feel it. Something had changed between them, from the moment of Marinette's heartbroken confession. Their easy friendship had evolved, shifted into something that they both craved and weren't sure if they were ready for. But neither of them made a move to stop it when Chat Noir tilted Marinette's chin up and wiped the tears from their eyes. Marinette didn't lean away when Chat leaned in and whispered, "you're too precious to cry" And when Marinette giggled and murmured, "Kitty, has anyone ever told you how purrfect you are?" Well, Chat knew he didn't have any control over the way his heart leapt into his throat and his breathing became ragged and irregular. So he swallowed hard, smirked, and pulled her into him further as their lips collided. 

Sparks flew as Marinette gasped and threw her arms around his neck. They could both feel the palpable energy between them, sizzling and smoking. Chat Noir leaned in, reaching his arms down around Marinette's waist and pulling her closer, closer until she was flush against him. They both pulled away gasping, grinning as Chat tucked a loose hair behind Marinette's ear, his hand lingering a second longer then necessary. There's no going back now, Marinette thought. Who would have thought that the worst day of her life could turn into the best one? 

"That's just the way fate works." Chat murmered, resting his forehead against hers, green meeting blue. 

"Oh-I didn't realize I said that out loud." Marinette smiled. "I guess you're right. I'm glad you came to cheer me up."

"Me too. After all, I realized this myself on the way over here- I just need you too." Chat leaned back, slightly embarrassed. "Ah-did I make things weird? I'm sorry, I-" 

Marinette pulled him back and kissed him again, soundly. "Shut up. You're amazing" 

Chat blushed. "I like the sound of that, Purrincess." 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Well then.   
> This was a short chapter, but it's late over here.   
> Hopefully I can get this updated again soon. This fic was actually intended to be a one-shot, but I'm extending it just a lil bit....   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Any suggestions are totally welcome! I know I need them for sure, and I'd love some constructive criticism!


End file.
